Swinub
|} Swinub (Japanese: ウリムー Urimoo) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 33, which evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Living in frigid temperatures, Swinub is covered in dense, brown, striped hair to keep it warm. The hair is so shaggy that it often covers its tuft-like small legs, making it appear like a legless lump. Swinub’s eyes appear as if they are perpetually closed. Swinub uses its pink, pig-like nose to dig through mud and snow, looking for anything edible. Occasionally, it will come across hot springs while scouring the ground. Its favorite food is a type of mushroom that grows beneath dead grass, though it also eats Berries. When a Swinub finds an attractive smell, it will run desperately to find out the source of the aroma. It inhabits cold places, such as , mountainous regions and frozen tundra. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's Swinub captured a in Hungry for the Good Life!. It evolved into in Sleepless in Pre-Battle!, and then into in A Breed Stampede!. Other Swinub first appeared in Spring Fever. There were three named "Sue", "Ein" and "Ub", and they were used by Peggy and her father to sniff out places to dig for hot springs. One of the Pokémon that was with a Poké-Sitter named in Pinch Healing! was a Swinub. Three Swinub were featured in Hot Springing a Leak!; they were owned by Leona, one of 's childhood friends. Minor appearances Two Swinub were among the Pokémon resting in some hot springs in Entei at Your Own Risk. A Swinub was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Swinub also make a cameo in Queen of the Serpentine. The little Pig Pokémon was one of 's pets. Swinub also made an appearance as one of the Pokémon owned by Nurse Joy in EP250 and in Drifloon on the Wind!. It was also seen as part of Lila's famous "tiger lily smile" in Battling the Generation Gap!. A Swinub appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Swinub appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A 's Swinub appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Swinub appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. A Trainer's Swinub appeared in A League of His Own!. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Swinub is seen as one of the Pokémon under Pryce, and is often kept on his lap when he rides his wheelchair (and during battle). When Pryce becomes lost in time, the Swinub is trapped with him. The same Swinub returned along with Pryce at Sinjoh Ruins, and it fought alongside with him against Dialga. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga A Swinub appeared in PDP24. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Yuki of Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys used a Swinub in a tournament in Let's Fight! The Mini Pokémon Tournament where it fought against 's and lost. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Swinub appeared in GDZ64. It was caught by a Trainer passing by. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Pryce owns a Swinub which battled . Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} , Acuity Lakefront}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} or }} or }} |area= }} |} |} or }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=SOL Laboratory 3, Endless Level 34, Forever Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Crysta Cave}} |area=Layuda Island, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (Mapless Street), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Tempting Path (1F-9F), Crags of Lament (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock, Chill Battle: Fever!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 291}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |area=Area 22: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Whirlwind Swinub|English|United States|5|December 20 to 26, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Whirlwind Swinub}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|‡|'}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20|*|'}} |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring By s |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20||'}} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=221 |name2=Piloswine |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Ground |evo2= + knowing |no3=473 |name3=Mamoswine |type1-3=Ice |type2-3=Ground }} Sprites Trivia * Swinub has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. This includes the lowest base and among Ice-type Pokémon. * The only time that Swinub's eyes have been seen open was during the battle between Pryce and Erika in the ''Bringing up Bellossom from Pokémon Adventures when Pryce ordered his to dodge Erika's 's attack. * Swinub is one of the few Pokémon with the same sprite in both Gold and Silver. * Swinub is the only Pokémon that can be resistant to damage from all types of weather effects, including , without the aid of an Ability. * In coding, it is revealed that Swinub has listed as a "new HGSS" Egg move, but it could already learn this move by breeding since Generation III. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Swinub and its evolutions. ** Swinub and its evolutions are also the only Pokémon weak to the types of all three starter Pokémon. Origin Swinub's size and appearance seem to be based on a mix of a Peruvian and a piglet. It may also be based on wordplay of the . Both are similar in characteristics and behavior, while " hog" describes Swinub's type and species quite well. Swinub also resembles the . Name origin Swinub is a combination of and nub (referring to its lump-like nose). Urimoo may be a combination of 瓜坊 uribō (a wild boar piglet) and ブーブー bū bū (an for oinking). In other languages and |fr=Marcacrin|frmeaning=From and |es=Swinub|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quiekel|demeaning=From and |it=Swinub|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꾸꾸리 Kkukkuri|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=小山豬 / 小山猪 Xiǎoshānzhū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Свинуб Svinub|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Dawn's Swinub External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Quiekel fr:Marcacrin it:Swinub ja:ウリムー pl:Swinub zh:小山猪